Jockey
A '''Jockey '''is a rare mob in which a Hostile Mob spawns riding another Mob. They were first added in Update 0.11.0. Types Spider Jockey A Spider Jockey spawns as a Skeleton or a Wither Skeleton riding a Spider or a Cave Spider. It is a very dangerous mob as the Skeleton uses ranged and the Spider uses melee, making it a deadly combination. Since Update 0.14.0, a Baby Zombie can also ride a Spider. Chicken Jockey A Chicken Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie or a Baby Zombie Pigman riding a Chicken. It moves very fast, making it very hard to outrun. Only the Zombie is hostile, ''not ''the Chicken. Before Update 0.14.0, the Zombie didn't control the Chicken. Skeleton Horse Trap A Skeleton horse trap first spawns as a single Skeleton Horse during a thunderstorm. When the Player gets close, lightning strikes it and three or four Skeleton Horses ridden by a Skeleton with an enchanted Iron Helmet and an enchanted Bow spawn. It is the only way to get tamed Skeleton Horses. It was added in Update 0.15.0. Version Exclusive Mobs Wolf Jockey A Wolf Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a hostile Wolf. It was added in Update 0.14.0. It was also a bug added in Update 0.11.0 and removed in Update 0.12.1. At this time, the Baby Zombie didn't control the Wolf, and the Wolf wasn't hostile. Cow Jockey A Cow Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Cow. It was added in Update 0.14.0. It was also a bug added in Update 0.11.0 and removed in Update 0.12.1. At this time, the Baby Zombie didn't control the Cow. Zombie Jockey A Zombie Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Zombie, a Zombie Pigman, a Husk or a Zombie Villager. It was added in Update 0.14.0. They are also very dangerous. Mooshroom Jockey A Mooshroom Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Mooshroom. It was added in Update 0.14.0. Pig Jockey A Pig Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Pig. It was added in Update 0.14.0. Ocelot Jockey An Ocelot Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding an Ocelot. It was added in Update 0.14.0. Sheep Jockey A Sheep Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Sheep. It was added in Update 0.14.0. Horse Jockey A Horse Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Horse, a Donkey, a Mule, a Zombie Horse or a Skeleton Horse. It was added in Update 0.15.0. Husk Jockey A Husk Jockey spawns as a Baby Zombie riding a Husk, making it one of the most dangerous Jockeys in the game. It was added in Update 0.15.0. Trivia *Wither Skeletons also have a very small chance to spawn riding a Spider or a Cave Spider, creating a Wither Jockey. *Since Update 0.14.0, the Baby Zombie controls the mob it is riding. *The Mooshroom Jockey is one of the rarest to find, due to Mooshrooms only spawning in Mushroom Biomes. Also, monsters don't spawn there. *All the Jockeys that were added in Update 0.14.0 and the Cave Spider Jockey are exclusive to . Gallery Spider_jockey_minecraft_pe_0_12_1_survival_by_troodont-d9ekxv4.png|Skeleton-Spider Jockey 635769987886560567.jpg|Wolf Jockey Image-1434796271.jpg|Cow Jockey Mcpemaster-2016-03-19-10-31.png|Baby Zombie-Spider Jockey Chjky.jpg|Baby Zombie-Chicken Jockey PG-C-J.png|Baby Pigman-Chicken Jockey 12802949_919588848157029_729377101090783412_n.jpg|Zombie Jockey Cave_spider_jockey.jpg|Skeleton-Cave Spider Jockey Mosh_room_jockey.jpeg|Mooshroom Jockey Wither_jockey_by_dsguy411-d5elq1v.png|Wither Jockey 13122931_962947370487843_245627417937480302_o_(1).jpg|Zombie Jockey (Both Armored) 13321973_976376389144941_3943586770531329550_n.jpg|Baby Zombie-Cave Spider Jockey Category:Mobs Category:Update 0.14.0 Category:Update 0.11.0 Category:Update 0.15.0